Et nous nous reverrons
by Math'L
Summary: OS. 'Racontez-moi'. Que peut-on dire lorsque l'on nous demande de relater la mort de ceux qui furent ses compagnons de route ? Il ne sait pas. Pourtant, il le fera tout de même. Comme un ultime hommage à ces personnes qui avaient tant donné pour un monde meilleur. Et qui avait tant perdu.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre … à Mary Higgins Clark (j'avoue avoir séché sur le titre et j'ai toujours trouvé les titres de ses romans très beaux, comme ceux d'Anna Gavalda).**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir**

 **L'idée m'est venue de nul part, pendant que je cuisinais. Mon cerveau est bizarre. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)**

\- Racontez-moi.

En face de lui, deux hommes. Deux hommes de l'ombre, deux héros de la résistance. Ils étaient assis dans le canapé, se demandant sûrement ce qu'ils faisaient là. Finalement, Severus Rogue fit résonner sa voix de baryton.

\- Ils sont morts, fiers. Ils n'ont rien dit des informations qu'ils avaient sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Et à aucun moment leur loyauté envers vous n'a failli.

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant d'imaginer la suite. _Une mission qui tourne mal. Hermione et Ron retenus prisonniers au QG de Voldemort._ Ils étaient la raison pour laquelle Harry avait confronté Tom Jedusor. Ils se battaient depuis tant de temps, la Guerre semblait sans fin. Mais ils étaient le Trio d'Or. Il lui semblait impossible de laisser ses deux meilleurs amis, son unique famille, entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peu importe les tentatives de l'Ordre pour l'empêcher de mettre en œuvre son plan. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils étaient comme les Maraudeurs à leur époque. Loyaux. Protecteurs. Aimants. Alors, il avait provoqué l'affrontement final pour donner une chance à ses amis de s'en sortir.

Il fit signe à son interlocuteur de continuer.

\- Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de dire qu'ils n'ont pas souffert lors de leur séjour. Mais ils étaient sûrs de leurs convictions, sûrs de votre réussite. Et jamais ils ne vous ont désavoué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait plus qu'assez qu'ils se taisent, alors il les a fait exécuter. Ce fût rapide et efficace. Tout le monde était réuni dans le grand salon. Ils se tenaient debout, refusant de se mettre à genoux devant cet homme qu'ils honnissaient. Ultime acte de rébellion, ils s'attrapèrent la main, ne formant qu'un, dans l'adversité. Et deux _Avada Kedavra_ plus tard, ils étaient morts.

Harry savoura le silence. La scène se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il imaginait ce salon, qui, à une autre époque, devait être si somptueux. Les Mangemorts réunis. Et Hermione et Ron, debout devant leur public, relevant la tête, toisant leurs ennemis. Il rouvrit les yeux quand la voix de son ancien Professeur retentit à nouveau.

\- Pendant leurs derniers moments, le seul sentiment visible sur leur visage était la fierté, mêlée à du soulagement. Ils ne vous avaient pas trahi. Et cette mise à mort signait la fin de leur calvaire.

Il ajouta d'une voix lasse : La suite, vous la connaissez.

 _Oui, la suite était maintenant entrée dans l'histoire. L'affrontement. La Victoire du Bien._

Son histoire finie, Severus ne s'attarda pas. Lui et le deuxième homme sortirent rapidement et en silence.

.II.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir raconté cette histoire, Severus.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir, ils venaient de fermer la porte menant au salon. Et le jeune homme murmurait, presque furieusement.

\- Et tu voulais que je lui dise quoi, Drago ?

\- La vérité.

Malgré le fait qu'il chuchotait, la réponse avait claqué. Severus se retourna contre lui, le bloquant contre le mur avec son corps.

\- La vérité ? Qu'ils ont violé Miss Granger pendant des heures et des heures, ignorant ses supplications et ses larmes. Qu'elle n'espérait que mourir. Que M. Weasley a hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales quand il a vu ce que l'on faisait subir à sa petite amie. Que le seul moment où les traits de M. Weasley se sont mués en soulagement, c'est quand Bellatrix a tranché la gorge de Miss Granger. Qu'il n'avait même plus assez de voix pour hurler sa douleur quand ils ont décidé de lui lacérer le dos avec un fouet. Que même s'il les avait sauvés, jamais ils n'auraient pu s'en remettre.

Même pour lui, même pour cet homme réputé de glace, c'était trop. Trop de violence. Trop de douleur pour ces enfants qu'il avait vu grandir. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que le tremblement de sa voix disparaisse.

\- Cela fait des jours qu'il reste assis dans son fauteuil, catatonique. Harry Potter est un homme brisé. Ignorer ce que ses amis ont subi, en partie à cause de lui, ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

A peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Habités d'un mauvais pressentiment, les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans le salon.

Là, au milieu du salon du Square Grimmauld, Harry Potter venait de se pendre. Les deux hommes assistèrent, comme hypnotisés, à la mort de cet homme qu'ils avaient tant détesté mais qu'ils avaient appris à respecter. Aucun des deux ne tenta de le sauver. Le seul geste que Drago esquissa fut de s'approcher de lui pour attraper sa main, comme pour l'accompagner dans sa fin. Il vit les traits de sa Némésis se détendre, affichant clairement un soulagement qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de ses amis.

Sur la table basse, un ultime mot. _« Le Trio d'Or est à nouveau réuni. »_

 **Voilà cet OS.**

 **J'ai réussi à me faire pleurer toute seule. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment une référence, vu que je pleure tout le temps quand je lis. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit si triste que ça.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas. Si vous avez pleuré, ou pas. Ou pour parler du temps qui passe.**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
